


I Miss You

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Broken Spark, Broken Spark Bond, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Losing ones bonded is painful, more so than anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Transformers Armada Episode 29: Crisis and my spark broke.
> 
> I knew Optimus was going to die at some point (He always does and I had a recommendation on YouTube "TF Armada Optimus Prime Death") but that wasn't what hit me. What got me was Jetfire. His cries were sparkwrenching. The pain in them was horrible! My spark broke each time I heard them, yet I replayed the scene multiple times. You could hear in his voice and feel his pain from Optimus' death.
> 
> I ship Armada Optimus Prime x Armada Jetfire. It works, their personalities complement each other's, and they balance each other out. I like to think that they were bonded, so Jetfire would have been in agony from losing the one closest to him.
> 
> Despite them being best friends in the show, there was no comfort shown towards him. I know they all were close to Optimus but still... So this story is about how Jetfire reacts and an explanation to that.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Thank you to Dinofelis for translating this into Chinese.  
> Here is the link for the Chinese Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940944  
> (I tried to do the fancy link think but it refused to work)

Jetfire landed quietly on the launch/landing pad of the Autobots' base clutching Sparkplug, who held the Matrix, close. Jetfire struggled to keep his large wings high, as his emotions threatened to burst. Jetfire slowly walked into the main room where the kids and Autobots were waiting, the monitors still on in the background.

Jetfire bent down on one knee and let Sparkplug hop out of his arms, the Matrix still in the Minicon's grasp. Jetfire's legs shook, threatening to give out, as he stood. The shuttle walked out of the room without a word, the kids and Autobots looking after him. Jetfire headed towards his quarters, ignoring the stares, he just wanted to be alone.

He barely managed to key in his pass code, step inside his quarters, and let the door close before he collapsed to his hands and knees. His wings falling low, as he no longer had the strength to hold them up. His battle mask snapped back, optics squeezed shut, as his body shook. Coolant pooled at his optics, quickly overflowing, and streaming down his cheeks.

No longer able to hold back his emotions Jetfire let it all out. Horrible cries were pushed from his vocaliser and echoed in the room, loud enough that those in the main room could hear through the non-sound proofed walls. Coolant tears rushed down his cheeks and pooled on the ground, his body shaking enough his armour clanged together. Jetfire didn't care if the others could hear him, he had just lost his spark bonded and it was the most painful thing in the entire universe. No one could be prepared for the pain of losing their bonded.

* * *

The children all jumped as the first cry rang out throughout the base, upset looks dawning their faces. They turned towards the way Jetfire had gone before looking up at the Autobots with sorrowful looks. The Autobots all cringed and looked away, knowing there was nothing they could do to help Jetfire. Nothing could repair the loss of a bond, and no one could provide comfort until the bot was ready.

The children turned and took a step towards the cries before Hotshot stepped in front of them.

"Hotshot move out of the way," said Alexis "We need to see Jetfire."

The yellow bot just shook his head before moving out of the way for Red Alert. The visored mech kneeled down in front of the children, visor flashing.

"Kids… I know this may be hard to understand but there isn't anything we can do for Jetfire," Red Alert said "Optimus was Jetfire's bonded, meaning they merged sparks, their sparks became one. Since Optimus died the bond broke and nothing is more painful than the breaking of a bond. While it hasn't happened to myself, or any of the other Autobots here on Earth, it has happened to some on Cybertron."

Red Alert looked away "Jetfire will come to us when he's ready. From what I know they need to grieve by themselves first, before they seek the comfort and company of others."

The children nodded as Red Alert stood, walking over to the monitors to keep himself busy. They children walked over the Sparkplug and the other Minicons, silently providing comfort for the little yellow bot.

* * *

Everyone jumped as a loud cry sounded, about 2 hours later, before all went silent. The children looked at Red Alert with startled expressions.

"He's finally in recharge," Red Alert sighed "He shouldn't grieve like that anymore, but he might be distant. Just give him time."

The children nodded before settling back down, glad that Jetfire's cries were over. They had been heartbreaking. Now they could only hope he would let them comfort him in his time of grief.


End file.
